Rick Grimes (Road to Survival)
Rick Grimes is a comic-adapted, playable, and main character who appears in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. Pre-Apocalypse & Post-Apocalypse Main Story 'Area 2 - Woodbury Gates' Rick approaches the gates of Woodbury with Glenn and Michonne. He tells Philip that they are just passing through, but Philip invites them inside the walls for them to be "entertainment" for the people of Woodbury. They notice zombies being used for training, and Philip reveals he plans to feed Rick and his people to them. Before Rick can react, they are subdued and taken captive. 'Area 3 - Train Fuel Depot' While Rick was not seen during this mission, it is implied he and the others escape from Woodbury, as a cutscene shows Michonne torturing Philip. 'Area 4 - South Woods' Rick is seen in the woods, having escaped Woodbury with Glenn, Michonne, and Martínez. 'Area 5 - The Prison' Rick is seen back at the prison. If the Hero Player decides to fight with the prison dwellers, Rick welcomes the new allies into the prison, saying they need all the help they can get. Regardless, Rick and the remaining prison survivors flee at the end of the battle, leaving Hero Player and others behind. 'Area 24 - Alexandria' TBA 'Roadmap - Fear #1' Rick and his team are on their way back to Alexandria. Rick tells the group that they need enough fuel to get back to Alexandria. Abraham took down some walkers, and tells Rick that those were the last ones. But Rick replies that there is never "the last of them", and that he knows that Abraham knows it too. A Savior appears, and demands them to stop their vehicle. He demands them to place their weapons on the ground and lie down. He tells them that their property now belongs to Negan. Rick, angry, wants an explanation to why they have to give up their weapons and supplies. The Savior claims that they are all Negan; that he speaks through the Saviors and that the Saviors speak for him. He again demands to pay tribute to Negan. Rick tells him that they'll "give him everything". He calls out Andrea and Michonne. Andrea and Michonne, along with the rest of the survivors, hit Negan's lackeys with everything they have. After killing them, except for one, Rick demands him to tell Negan that his group is not to mess with. He also demands the Savior to pass a message to Negan: the Hilltop is no longer with the Sanctuary. 'Roadmap - Fear #2' After Dwight demanded entry to the Alexandria Safe-Zone, Rick appears at the gate, telling Dwight that he assumed that Negan didn't get his message last time. After the Saviors start a shootout, Rick tells the Alexandrians that they need to take cover. He also adds that they need to keep shooting. When the Saviors started to flee as their members start dying, Rick assembled a team to hunt down the Saviors, before they regroup. Rick tells his squad to not waste ammunition on the dead. Andrea tells Rick that they have to fall back, but Rick disagrees; he tells her to fight through the walkers first, then they can get to the Saviors. Later on, Rick appears saddened of Abraham's demise, and wants a proper burial for him. 'Roadmap - Fear #3' Rick, Carl, Glenn, Maggie, Heath and Michonne are talking after Abraham's funeral. Rick says that Negan's people have to be feeling the hurt of their deaths, and he tells them that they should attack the Saviors now. Michonne says that it doesn't make sense, as if they would attack, then there would be less people defending the Safe-Zone. However, Rick still tells everyone to load up, and that they'll be back tomorrow. Rick demands that they have to keep the dead away from the van, because they can't afford to lose supplies anymore. Rick asks Andrea how they are doing on ammunition, to which Andrea replies that she tried to be careful, and that she knew that they had to fight their way through. Rick asks his question again, as he didn't get a direct answer. Andrea asks Rick if they are ever good on ammo, as they're shooting the walkers in the head and the bullets still run out. Michonne tells Rick that this is taking longer than he said, and she wonders if they are lost. Rick tells her that the trip to Hilltop was faster when Jesus was directing them, and that they left at the wrong time. After defeating the walkers, Rick tells everyone to make a camp for the night. Rick asks Michonne if he can take first watch, but Michonne quickly says that she can't sleep tonight, as she hears the walkers out in the woods. Rick tells the group that they need to try to get a perimiter around the van, as he doesn't want the dead to get close. Maggie tells Rick that she is not able to fight anymore because of her pregnancy. Rick asks Glenn if Maggie is feeling sick, because he has never seen her so slow. Glenn reminds him that she's pregnant, and he also wants to move to the Hilltop along with Maggie. Rick agrees. Rick clears the rest of the walkers and tells Michonne and Glenn to get some sleep. He also adds that he's taking second watch. As a Playable Character Killed Victims This list shows the victims Rick has killed: *Bicycle Girl (Zombified) *Shane (Zombified) *Dexter *Allen (Before Reanimation) *Otis (Zombified) *Caesar Ramón Martínez (Alive) *Chris (Along with his fellow survivors) *Theresa (Along with his fellow survivors) *Albert (Along with his fellow survivors) *David (Along with his fellow survivors) *Greg (Along with his fellow survivors) *Charlie (Along with his fellow survivors) *Peter Anderson *Ethan (Self-Defense) *Abraham Ford (Indirectly Caused) *Glenn (Indirectly Caused) *Holly (Zombified) *Mike *Morton Rose (Self-Defense) *Sherry (Accidental) *Andrea Grimes (Zombified) *Unnamed Regiment Leader *Two unnamed marauders *At least one unnamed Scavenger *At least five unnamed Saviors *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances "The Walking Dead: Road to Survival" *Area 2 - Woodbury Gates *Area 4 - South Woods *Area 5 - The Prison *Area 24 - Alexandria *Roadmap - Fear #1 *Roadmap - Fear #2 *Roadmap - Fear #3 Trivia *Due to the mirroring of sprites in the game, Rick's missing hand alternates depending on which direction he is facing. Other characters that suffer these direction based inconsistencies include Carl Grimes, Dwight, Mark, The Governor, and Kenny. *Rick All Out War (Epic), Rick Road to Survival #2, Rick Rise To Power (Epic), and Rick 15th Anniversary (Epic) are four of many Epic characters that can be ascended into Legendary characters. For other characters, see Ascendable Characters. *Rick Miles Behind Us is one of two characters to have 'Sidekick Support' as their Adrenaline Rush, the other one being [[Tyreese (Road to Survival)|Tyreese Miles Behind Us]]. *Rick All Out War (Epic), Rick Limited Edition (Rare), Rick Limited Edition (Ultra Rare), Rick Limited Edition (Epic), Rick Kirkman Series, Rick 15th Anniversary (Epic), Rick 15th Anniversary (Legendary), and Rick All Out War (Legendary) are eight of many characters to have a Special Weapon. For other characters, see Special Weapons. *Rick Days Gone Bye, Rick Kirkman Series and Rick Road to Survival, Edition #1 are three of many characters to have Retribution as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Retribution. *Rick All Out War (Epic) is one of many characters to have Guardian as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Guardian. *Rick Whispers Into Screams is one of many characters to have Life Steal as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Life Steal. *Rick Shiva Force is one of many characters to have Indomitable as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Indomitable. *Rick Limited Edition (Rare) and Rick Limited Edition (Ultra Rare) are two of many characters to have Neutralize as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Neutralize. *Rick Limited Edition (Epic) is one of many characters to have Lightning Reflexes as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Lightning Reflexes. *Rick Road to Survival #3 is one of many characters to have Evasion as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Evasion. *Rick 15th Anniversary (Epic) and Rick 15th Anniversary (Legendary) are two of many characters to have Lacerator as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Lacerator. *Rick All Out War (Legendary) is one of many characters to have Guardian II as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Guardian II. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Road to Survival Characters Category:Neutralize Category:Life Steal Category:Guardian Category:Indomitable Category:Retribution Category:Evasion Category:Police Category:Road to Survival Category:The Prison Category:Leaders Category:Amputated Victims Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Protagonist Category:Tritagonist Special Weapons Characters Category:Grimes Family Category:Guardian II Category:Ascendable Characters Category:Deceased Category:Strong Category:Alert Category:Tough Category:Legend Category:Fast Category:Lacerator